


Diaries and Dogs

by MelyndaR



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 17:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4145817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelyndaR/pseuds/MelyndaR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Pepper discusses keeping a diary and Natasha doesn't elaborate on her thoughts concerning the dog in her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diaries and Dogs

It's the good girls who keep the diaries; the bad girls never have the time. ~ Tallulah Bankhead

* * *

"Oh," Pepper moaned as she dropped her head into her hands after hanging up with yet another angry but powerful somebody. "I am so ready to go home. I want a hot soak in my tub, a dozen aromatic candles, and a huge glass of wine, after which I will tell my diary all about this  _wonderful_ day we're having."

"I'm sorry," Natasha – though Pepper knew her as "Natalie" – asked a little incredulously. "Did you say 'diary'?"

It was a pointless question for her to ask, but Natasha couldn't help herself.  _The_ Pepper Potts kept a  _diary_?

"Yeah," Pepper flushed. "It helps to relieve stress a little at the end of the day. Like having a one-sided conversation. Don't you ever tell someone about your bad days at work?"

Yeah; Director Fury. Not that Natasha was going to tell Pepper that, of course.

"I don't really have time for a diary, but yeah, of course I talk about work occasionally." She must be in some sort of a mood today, because she couldn't help but add, as she looked back at the laptop on her knees, "Mostly with my dog."

Not that Natasha would actually admit at any time to Fury that she had just compared him to a canine, of course.


End file.
